the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Complete 2nd 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup
Hi-Roller Skating Clowns *NYPD Motorcycle Unit *Parade Brigade Clowns *2159 Celebration Parade Lineup *2159 Starlets and Cheerleaders *Tom Turkey (Macy's) ''- Pilgrims *Opening Golden 2159 Stars * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine * [[Volt from Miniforce|'''Volt from Miniforce]]''' ''(SAMG Animation) *Corny Copia Clowns *Parade Brigade Clowns *Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans *Rainbow Clowns *Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman *Rainbow *The Cranberry Cooperative (Ocean Spray) - Volt, Sammy, Lucy and Max (Miniforce) *Cranberry Pickers Outfits *Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn (20th Century Fox and Blu Sky Studios) *Funny Farm Clowns *Produce Truck *Pumpkins *'Home Sweet Home ''(Cracker Barrel) '''- James the DuckTales Guy *Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Abrams Publishing) *Harvest In the Valley (Green Giant) ''- Polar The Robloxian *Breakfast Clowns *Gorgeous Gobbler *Blue and White 2159 Stars *1-2-3 Sesame Street ''(Sesame Workshop) ''- The Cast of Sesame Street *Pre-K Clowns *Big Bird ''(Sesame Workshop) *Universal Playground (Universal Kids) ''- TNT *Boss Kids *The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''(Eric Carle's New World Publishing) *Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band *Crazy Casino Madness (Dave and Buster's) ''- Suzy (Miniforce) *R.H. Macy Mini Hot Air Balloon *Weebles ''(Playskool and Hasbro) *Cornucopia (Macy's) ''- Edith the History Fan *[[Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey & Yellow Face|'''Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey & Yellow Face]]''' ''(Jacknjellify) *Peeps: Always in the Season (Peeps) ''- Polly Pocket *Alvin Ailey Dance Team *Jim Hardy's Barn ''(Holiday Inn Suties) ''- JDL *Union High School Renegade Regiment * '''Most Valuable Hockey Mom ''(MassMutual) ''- Juliet Persia * Ronald's Big Red Shoe Car '(McDonald's) * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) * Chocolate Fantasy Factory (Kinder) '- Wolfy * Aeroplane Hello Kitty (Removed from parade) '(Sanrio) * It's All Rock n' Roll (Gibson Brands) ''- Fabulous J. Marr * Thomas the Tank Engine ''(Fisher-Price) * Barney's Playtime at the Park (Hit Entertainment) ''- Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and Riff * Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Grads * School Bus Mini Car * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Strike Up the Band Barney ''(Hit Entertainment) * Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory (Carvel's) ''- Jay Marcus * Toy Block Clowns * Video Gaming Clowns * Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SEGA of America) * Destination Imagination (Roblox International) ''- Guest 1337 * Robloxian Clowns * Robloxian with his Jetpack ''(Roblox International) * March Madness (NCAA) ''- Telecast Caper * Peppa-Mint from Shopkins ''(Moose, Inc.) * Baseball Bonanzas * At the Ball Game (Cracker Jacks) ''- Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Bumblebee and Raven * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven ''(Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation) * Lincoln-Way High School Marching Band * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway (M&M's) ''- Luke Deronde * Minions ''(Universal Pictures and Illumination Animation) * Kids Candy Creation Lab (Hershey's) ''- Arnold Shortman * Bugs Bunny (Removed from parade) ''(Warner Bros. Animation) * The National Dance Institute * Freida the Dachshund * Goldfish on Parade (Pepperidge Farm) ''- Marcarus the Magic Snake * Fleeker, Boomer and Flo ''(Zodiak Kids and Universal Kids) * I Like the Teach the World of Sing (Coca-Cola) ''- DJ Deliray * Sound of Brownsburg Marching Band * Roger the Bouncing Robot * [[New York Life|'''Toy House of Marvelous Milestones]]' ''(New York Life) '''- Hayley Waalen * Wedding Bell-Y Laugh and Limo Service Clowns * Groom Stilt Walkers * Hoops and Yo-Yo '(Hallmark Channel) * The Loud House (Nickelodeon) ''- Lincoln Loud * Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud ''(Nickelodeon) * Fun House (Krazy Glue) ''- Massive Head Morgan * '''Funhouse Clowns * Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots '(Mattel) * Shea the Superstar (SuperstarShea1986 Productions) ''- Shea the Superstar * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band * Go Bowling ''(Go Bowling.com) * Sky (Fresh TV and Cartoon Network) * Fast Food Frenzy (Jack In the Box) ''- Starflake the Whale * Fast Food Oufits * Ben Tennyson ''(Cartoon Network) * Artist Clowns * Leaning Tower of Pizza (Domino's Pizza) ''- Mr. Pig Man * Pizza Clowns * PAW Patrol's Chase ''(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon) * On the Roll Again (Homewood Suites by Hilton) ''- Bryan Crowell * Cheer Bear ''(Cloudco Entertainment and Nelvana Limited) * Our Favorite French Fries in Paris (TGI Fridays) ''- Marinette-Dupain Cheng * Paddington Bear ''(Heyday Films and StudioCanal) * Franklin Regional High School Panther Band * The Brick-Changer ''(Lego Systems)' ''- Nick-Noe Network * Dora the Explorer ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Expendition to Rhino Mountain ''(Ecko Unltd.) ''- Zero-Two * Spider-Man ''(Marvel Entertainment)'' * NYPD Mounted Unit * Rocking Turtle * Racing Rabbit Clowns * Wiggle Worm * Beat Bugs ''(Netflix Originals) ''- The Cast of Beat Bugs * Trabuco Hills High School’s Thundering Mustangs Marching Unit * Masha and the Bear ''(Animaccord Animation Studios)'' * Wakin' Up ''(Folger's) ''- Roaring Ruby * Peter Rabbit ''(Sony Pictures Animation)'' * Splashing Safari Adventure ''(Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) ''- Aviator Mickey Dragon * Safari Clowns and Butterfly Kites and Nets * Rocking Giraffe * Toucan Stilt Walkers * Rocking Flamingo * Woody Woodpecker ''(Universal Pictures)'' * Turtle Island ''(Onedia Indain National) ''- LisaDost123 * Happy Hippo * Beauty of Bejeing ''(Sino-American Friendship) ''- Sino-American Performers * [[Green Eggs and Ham|'''Green Eggs and Ham]]' ''(Netflix Originals)' * 'Willy Wonka's Pure Imagination (Warner Bros.) 'Willy Wonka * Healthy Mr. Potato Head '(United States Potato Board and Hasbro)' * My Singing Monsters '(Big Blue Bubble) '''- Cast of Singing Monsters * Super Hero Clowns * Super Talking Tom (Outfit7) * Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Band * Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines (Nickelodeon) * Statue of Liberty in New York City - BlueCatRiolu * Americana Spheres * Uncle Sam (2002 Version) * Patriotic Clowns * Rocky and Bullwinkle (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * Spirit of American Golden Eagle (United States Postal Service) ''- Izuku Midoriya * Ejen Ali ''(WAU Animation) * Uncle Sam Stilt Walkers * Uncle Sam's Top Hat (Drake's Cakes) ''- Ra1nb0w K1tty * Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective ''(Dreamworks Animation and Milkshake) * United States Air Force Band * Space Ranger Roger (DHX Media and WildBrain) * Marion-Carole Showboat (Macy's) - Chiara * Sailor Mickey Mouse (Disney Cruise Line) * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop (Entenmann's) ''- Red the Loud Engine and Stella the Loud Engine * Entenmann’s Stilt Walkers * [[Butterbean from Butterbean's Cafe|'''Butterbean from Butterbean's Cafe]]''' ''(Nickelodeon) * Malt Shop Clowns * American Classic Malt Shop (Amica) ''- Spot the Cool Detective * Kool-Aid Man ''(Kraft Foods) * Scene of Slime (Nickelodeon) ''- Andrew The Irishman * Underdog ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * Magic of Childhood (Fisher-Price) ''- Rollerblade Riley * Buzz Lightyear ''(Disney Pixar) * Hampton University Marching Force * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bliss from PowerPuff Girls (Cartoon Network) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (Pocket.Watch) ''- Ryan, Combo Panda, Gummy and Alpha Lexha * [[Combo Panda|'''Combo Panda]]''' ''(Pocket.Watch and Nickelodeon) * Playboy Circus (Playboy International) ''- Cathy Smith * [[Lucky Playboy Rabbit|'''Lucky Playboy Rabbit]]''' ''(Playboy International) * Big Apple Circus * Big Apple Circus Performers * Circus Clowns * Rocking Lion * Ringmaster Stilt Walkers * R.H. the Parade Banner * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Clown Car Insurance ''(GEICO)' ''- Hikaru Hoshina * Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Scholastic)'' * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Giant Drum ''(Macy's)'' - SpongeField AlphaLoud * [[Buddha Temple|'''Buddha Temple]] (Macy's) ''- Kiki the Panda * Lincoln-Way High School Marching Band * [[BBC Worldwide|'''Back to London]] ''(BBC Worldwide) '' - Harry Humble * Cheesasaurus Rex '(Kraft Foods) * The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC (KFC) ''- Woody Woodpixel * 2159 Police Department Marching Band * Harold the Police Officer * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(Nickelodeon) ''- Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo * Keystone Cobs and Robber Clowns * Tough Guy and Bulldog Trycalloons * Goku from Dragon Ball ''(Funimation and Toei Animation, Inc.) * The Big 2159 Parade Project - 2159 All-Stars * Spirit of America Cheer Academy * Big City Cheers (Spirit of America Productions) ''- Ivan the Kaiju Brony * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Firetruck Clown Vehicle * Harold the Fireman * Big Apple ''(New York Daily News) ''- Archival Apple * Taxi Cab of Clowns * City Tourist Clowns * Empire State Building and Chrysler Building Stilt Walkers * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walkers * Garfield ''(PAWS, Inc.) * Parade Day Mischief (Sour Patch Kids) ''- Jake the Hero Academia Guy * Yellow Macy's Stars * Energizer Bunny ''(Energizer) * Bridge to the Future (Hess Corporation) - Lizzy Lightning * Martin Luther King, Jr. High School "Kings of Halftime" * Smile (Harvey Ball) * [[D.N. Ace|'D.N. Ace']]' ''(Corus Entertainment and Teletoon Network) '''- Ace Ripley * Jett from Super Wings (Alpha Group) * [[Blue's Clues and You!|'Blue's Clues and You!']]' ''(Nickelodeon) '''- Joshua de la Cruz * Love Flies Up in the Sky (Removed from parade) (Yayoi Kusama) * Gigantic Beach Ball Dance Team * Gigantic Beach Ball Clusters * Trolls (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * Half-Baked Delivery Truck * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Shimmer and Shine (Nickelodeon) ''- Julie Tirock and Princess Samira * Birthday Party Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Springtime Clowns and Whompkee * POP Flowers * Shine With Her Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball ''(Nickelodeon) * Building a Better World (Girl Scouts of USA) ''- Captain Candy * University of Alabama Million Dollar Band * '''Aviator Clowns * [[Snoopy's Doghouse|'Snoopy's Doghouse']]' ''(Peanuts Worldwide and N.A.S.A.) '''- Charlie Brown * [[Astronaut Snoopy 2.0|'Astronaut Snoopy 2.0']]''' ''(Peanuts Worldwide and N.A.S.A.) * Rexy In the City ''(Coach)' ''- Ezekiel Zick * Gamma Phi Circus * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ''(Hasbro)'' * '''Cute Smile Very Funny ''(Apple, Inc.) ''- Sparky Toonster * [[Smiley Face Emojis|'Smiley Face Emojis']] * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Pikachu (The Pokémon Company International) * Drawing Picture Land ''(Crayola) ''- Ari (Shimmer and Shine) * [[Purple Crayon|'Purple Crayon']]' ''(Crayola)' * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Felix the Cat (2016 Version) '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Union High School Renegade Regiment * Doc McStuffins '(Disney Junior)' * Across the Cavern Caves '(Glenwood Caves) '''- Empress Caliana * Eep Crood (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * A World at Sea (Royal Carribean) ''- Arabelle (Shimmer and Shine) * Pinkfong ''(Pinkfong Entertainment) * The Mermaid Palace (Red Lobster) ''- Nila and Princess Ula * Silly Sailor Clowns * Eruptor ''(Activision) * The Aloha Spirit (King's Hawaiian) ''- Bill Supreme * Aloha Outfits * Barbie ''(Universal Pictures and Mattel Playground Productions) * Mobile Azalea Trail Maids * Big Mouth Billy Bass (Gemmy Industries) * Silly Seaside Clowns * Sea Amone Stilt Walkers * Rocking Lobster * [[SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail|'SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail']]' ''(Nickelodeon)' * [[Sparkling and Glittering Island|'Sparkling and Glittering Island']]' (PrismaColor) '''- Bibi (Shimmer and Shine) * Flying Fish * Krazy Kritters (Dixon and Georgia Pacific) ''- Benjamin the Lucky Tombstone * Molly from Bubble Guppies ''(Nickelodeon) * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship (Pirate's Booty) ''- Captain Zora and Princess Elena * Arrrisome Pirates * Artie the Pirate * The Dreamseeker ''(Cirque du Soliel) ''- Cirque du Soliel Performers * Rex the Happy Dragon * Nursery Rhyme Clowns * Bumpe ''(Scandiplay) * Once Upon A Mattress (Roger and Hammenstein) ''- Princess Winnifried and Prince Daunchless * [[Ian Lightfoot from Onward|'''Ian Lightfoot from Onward]]''' ''(Disney and Pixar) * Discover Adventure (Build-A-Bear Workshop) - Brooke-The Peace Girl * Jester Clowns * Giant Beanstalk Stilt Walkers * Nella the Princess Knight (Nickelodeon) * The Enchanted World Of Lindt (Lindt) ''- Sonic323 * Viking Clowns * Viking Confetti-Pult * Toothless the Dragon ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * Heartland Hoedowners * Three Baby Dinos (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Dino (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Hoedown Clowns * Mount Rushmore's American Pride (South Dakota Department of Tourism) ''- Derek Cool * [[Smokey Bear|'''Smokey Bear]] '(Ad Council Forest Department) * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band * [[Rev and Roll|'Rev and Roll']]' ''(DHX Media and WildBrain)' * 'Cows on Parade (Chick-fil-A) '''- Swashbuckling Sarah * Wild Thing (Maurice Sendak's Harper Books) * Rosemount High School Marching Band * Horton the Elephant * Holiday Clowns * Funny Flurry Clowns * Half-Banner * Macy's White Star * Leapin' Leamurs * King Julien's Pineapple * King Julien's Throne (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) ''- King Julien * Dronkeys ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * Shrek the Halls (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) ''- Shrek * Gingy from Shrek ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band * Big Man Santa * Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes * Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations (Domino Sugar) ''- Flamey the Hothead * Wintertime Clowns * Pillsbury Doughboy ''(Pillsbury) * Christmas Colors and Holiday Fashions (Hurlington) ''- Diana Dimentte * Snowflake Stilt Walkers * [[The Guardians and Jamie in North's Sleigh|'''The Guardians and Jamie in North's Sleigh]]''' ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * Home for the Holidays (Wendy's) ''- Stanley the Tourist Square * Olaf ''(Walt Disney Company) * Red Hot Mamas * New York Tin Toy (History Channel) ''- Green Shieldy * Ragdoll Clowns * Rocking Horse * Sleepy Clowns * Eben Bear ''(John Deere Company) * Little Drummer Boy (Universal Orlando Resort) ''- Tiffany Maye * Christmas Beach Balls * Snowglobe of Happiness ''(Gemmy Industries) ''- Rook Blonko * Red and Green Christmas Ornament * The Polar Express ''(Warner Bros.) ''- Arthuruptor the Super Saiyan * Pororo the Little Penguin ''(Ocon Animation Studios) * Penguin Suits * Silver Bell Soutfits * Percy and the P-Birds (Macy's) ''- Rosie Redd * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Virginia O' Hanlon * 2159 Tap Dancing Christmas Trees * Christmas Cheer is Near ''(Elf Pets) ''- Chippey and Snowflake * The Elf on the Shelf ''(Creative Classic Activity and Books Publishing) * Elves the Raises the Roof (Office Max) ''- Dancing Elves * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Nutcracker and Mouse King Trycalloons * The Nutcracker ''(Universal Orlando Resort) * Elf Stilt Walkers * Deck the Halls (Balsam Hills) ''- Imma the Waterfall Genie * Rocking Moose * Lumberjack Stilt Walkers * Candy Puppet Stilt Walkers * Santa's Robloxian Elves * Macy's REO Delivery Truck - Macy's Parade Bears * Doll Swing ''(Universal Orlando Resort) * SnowFamily (Fox Entertainment) - Rubi the Rainbow Genie * Santa's Scout Stilt Walkers * SnowBo * Green 2159 Stars * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Wintertime at the Playground ''(Walmart)' ''- Princess Adara and Dalizza (Shimmer and Shine) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)'' * 2159 Christmas Dance Team * A Christmas Carol ''(Walt Disney Company) ''- Jim Carey * Mama, Papa and Baby Ballooheads * Sunny the Snowpal * Winter Wonderland ''(Delta Airlines) ''- Layla (Shimmer and Shine) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas ''(Warner Bros. Animation and New Line Cinema)'' * 2159 Santaland Express - Fumikage Tokoyami * Aflac Duck ''(Aflac, Inc.)'' * Western Carolina University Marching Band * Angelina Ballerina and the New York City Ballet ''(Hit Entertainment) ''- Angelina Ballerina and the NYC Ballet * Christmas String of Lights * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown ''(Hallmark Channel) ''- Darlalton the Bear Cat * Dr. Suess' The Grinch & Max ''(Universal Pictures and Illumination Animation)'' * The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree ''(Delta Airlines) ''- The 2159 Holiday Tree Choir * Red and Gold Macy's Starflakes * Red and Green Striped Candy Cane * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * The Nice List * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Santa's Sleigh ''(Macy's) '- Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus * Green "Believe" Star * Red "Believe" Stars Category:Lineups